Remembrance
by VaguelyImaginary
Summary: Just a oneshot pertaining to Sirius and his thoughts as Moody shows Harry the picture of the Order. Set in OotP.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own "The Light Behind Your Eyes" or the band My Chemical Romance.

* * *

"_If I could be with you tonight, _

_I would sing you to sleep, _

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes."_

-"The Light Behind Your Eyes" **–My Chemical Romance**

_"That's Marlene McKinnon; she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family."_ Moody's voice is gruff in Harry's ear, but Sirius hears it all the same. It is hard not to wince at the thought of-"Sirius? You alright?" Remus's voice cuts in; he must have pulled himself away from his conversation with Kingsley once he saw Sirius' thoughtful expression. Sirius, in turn, has to shake his head to rid himself of the memories of _her_. Looking up at his only living best friend, he nods and shrugs, "Yea. I'm fine. Just…remembering." Remus's smile is all-knowing as he leans forward in his chair and glances over at the photograph in Harry's hands. "Ah, yes. Remembering." Sirius shakes his head and mutters, "It's nothing."

Remus stares at his long-time friend, a sly grin forming on his face (or well, as sly as Remus Remus can get) as he sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, a sandy blonde eyebrow raising as he does so, "Nothing? Nothing at all?" Sirius leans forward this time, shaggy black hair falling in his eyes and says, "Really, Remus. It's _nothing_." Remus shakes his head and sighs. "It's not _nothing_, Sirius. You were in love with her." Sirius tries not to wince again but fails. Their tones are hushed and it's not like anyone is paying attention to their conversation anyways, but Sirius still finds the comment too loud and quickly mumbles a "shut up!" to Remus before sitting back in his seat and running a hand through his hair. Harry, oblivious to what is going on around him, so focused on the picture, sees the movement out of the corner of his eye and looks up at his godfather, "So, you knew them? You knew all of these people? And all of you formed the Order, to help Dumbledore and defeat Voldemort?"

Remus nods and his quiet voice filters out, "Yes, that was the main point of it, Harry-to defeat Voldemort and restore peace to the Wizarding world once again-" He is cut off by Moody's growling voice, "But…as you can see, Potter, that didn't happen. Many have lost their lives since Voldemort came to power; Marlene was just one of many. So were Lily and James." Harry looks back down at the picture and rubs his thumb softly across his parents smiling faces. How different things would be if they were still alive. Moody's voice breaks his train of thought as he points out Alice and Frank Longbottom in the photo and Harry can't help but wince himself. "Poor devils, better dead than what happened to them…" He goes on to point out the rest of the Order members and, while Harry listens intently, Sirius' mind is still stuck on Marlene.

They'd gotten off to a rocky start and while James was trying to woo Lily, Sirius was trying to be as suave and charming as an eleven-year-old could be to Marlene. "So, what House do you think you'll be sorted into?" she asked. His grin is lopsided and his grey eyes glimmer as he answers, "As long as it's not Slytherin, I don't care-"

_"James Potter, you arrogant prat!" _Lily's voice cuts into their conversation, shrill and angry. Marlene grimaces and turns toward James and Lily, who are only a few feet away from her, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius finds himself chuckling as Lily, who is as red as her hair, yells, "No! I will not go out with you!" and then she's stalking over to Marlene and grabbing her by the arm. The train whistle is blowing then and they are all rushing towards it to try and find a compartment that's empty. In the jostle of kids, Marlene and Lily arrive on the train first. Lily, still tugging on Marlene's arm, is jerked to a stop as Marlene turns around to look out a train window. She catches Sirius' eye outside amongst the hustle and bustle and can't help but smile, her bright green eyes lighting up as she sees him. And then Lily is tugging her forward again and she loses sight of him until the middle of the train ride- "Sirius?"

Sirius is jostled out of his thoughts when Harry says his name. He looks expectantly towards his godson, grinning as he does so, "Yes?" Harry looks somewhat abashed as he asks, "Are you okay? You seem a little…off." However, it is not Sirius that answers, but Remus, "He's just…remembering an old friend." Harry looks confused, his eyebrows furrow and he looks from Remus to Sirius and back to Remus again before Moody claps a hand on his shoulder and says in his gravelly voice, "Best leave him be, Potter. He's alright." But Sirius is leaning towards the photograph and asking Moody what it is, so Harry takes the chance to slip out from under Moody's heavy hand and disappear upstairs. Not long after, everyone decides to leave and while Sirius gets up to see everyone out and bid them good night (and with a parting look from Remus), the black and white photograph is still clutched in his hand when he climbs the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

And there you have it! It's a bit rusty in my opinion, but I haven't written anything in a while and this has been nagging at my brain for the past four days, so there you go. Sorry if the characters are a little OoC, I tried to make them as IC as possible for this to work. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!

~Vaguely


End file.
